


Bossin' Up (Bonus Gift #1)

by ballroomlore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the girls with killer heels and wicked grins; for boys with full cups and pumped up kicks. The Beacon Hills alums have hit the college scene and are out on the prowl, looking to take the first party of the semester to a whole new level. Their Sisterhood and Brotherhood's collide in a wild night of thumping basses, sweaty dancing, and chasing down the glory at the bottom of every shot. Through the thick crowds and laser lights, Lydia and Scott had found themselves drawn to one another; lips grazing ears to shout above the music and pressed together hips swinging in rhythm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossin' Up (Bonus Gift #1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=m9orb6)

Listen Here: http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/bossin-up-bonus-gift-1

For the girls with killer heels and wicked grins; for boys with full cups and pumped up kicks. The Beacon Hills alums have hit the college scene and are out on the prowl, looking to take the first party of the semester to a whole new level. Their Sisterhood and Brotherhood's collide in a wild night of thumping basses, sweaty dancing, and chasing down the glory at the bottom of every shot. Through the thick crowds and laser lights, Lydia and Scott had found themselves drawn to one another; lips grazing ears to shout above the music and pressed together hips swinging in rhythm.  
1\. Phresh Out the Runway - Rihanna  
2\. Crown on the Ground - Sleigh Bells  
3\. Heavy Cross - Gossip  
3.5. Who's That Chick - David Guetta ft. Rihanna  
4\. Werewolf (Omega Remix) - CocoRosie  
5\. Life of the Party - Krewella ft. S-Preme  
6\. Wild For the Night - A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam  
7\. Break It Down - Baby Bash  
8\. Why Stop Now - Busta Rhymes ft. Missy Elliot  
9\. Every Day Coolin' - Swizz Beats  
10\. Entertainment - Sean Paul ft. Juicy J & 2 Chainz


End file.
